prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Tiger
|death_date= |death_place = |birth_place= Tijuana, Baja California |resides=Tijuana, Baja California |billed= |trainer=Rey Misterio |debut=September 13, 1998 |retired= }} Extreme Tiger (April 4, 1981) is a Mexican professional wrestler best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) as Tigre Uno and in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). In AAA he was the 2011 Rey de Reyes and as well as one half of the AAA World Tag Team Champions with Jack Evans. Professional wrestling career After training under Rey Misterio, Tiger debuted in late 1998 at the age of just 17. Over the years he has wrestled as Tyger Mask, an imitation of the Japanese Tiger Mask character before settling on the name "Extreme Tiger" (some times spelled Xtreme Tiger). He first gained notoriety as part of the World Wrestling Association (WWA) in Tijuana, Baja California, which became his "home territory". He also began working for Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) and Nueva Generation Xtrema (NGX), adopting a more hardcore style of wrestling that involved the use of weapons, tables, chair and ladders in the matches. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2006–2012) Through DTU's connection to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) Extreme Tiger began working for the promotion in 2006, working as a rúdo (bad guy) who was used in random lower to mid-card matches. After wrestling as a mid-card wrestler throughout the year, he became a tecnico (good guy) in 2007. shortly after turning téchnico, Tiger won the annual Alas de Oro tournament. Later in the year, he reverted to a rudo as he began teaming with Halloween apart of La Familia de Tijuana. On April 27, 2008 Extreme Tiger and Halloween defeated The Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy and Joe Lider) to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship, his first title in AAA. The team held the title for nearly five months, although Halloween did not wrestled for part of that time, before losing the championship to La Hermandad Extrema (Joe Lider and Nicho El Millonario) on September 14. After the title loss, Halloween left AAA, ending La Familia de Tijuana. Tiger then participated in the 2008 Alas de Oro, but was unable to win the tournament for the second year in a row as he was eliminated as the second to last competitor, leaving only Jack Evans and 2008 winner Aero Star. In 2009 Extreme Tiger participated in a tournament to crown the first ever AAA Cruiserweight Champion. Tiger defeated Crazy Boy in the first round of the tournament and Jack Evans in the semi-finals. The finals was a triple threat match that also included Alan Stone and Alex Koslov, which Koslov won to become the first Cruiserweright champion. A few weeks later, at Triplemania XVII, Extreme Tiger won the Cruiserweight Title from Koslov in a multi-competitor match that also included Alan Stone and Crazy Boy. On August 21, 2009 at the 2009 Verano de Escandalo, he lost the title in an elimination match when he was the last man eliminated by Koslov following a low blow. Extreme Tiger lost the title in his first title defense. Following the Verano de Escandalo show then-champion Alex Koslov was fired (in storyline terms) from AAA and the title was vacated. Extreme Tiger was one of five participants selected to wrestle for the vacant title at Heroes Inmortales III. Tiger won his second Cruiserweight Title by winning 5-man ladder match against Sugi San, Jack Evans, Rocky Romero and Teddy Hart. In subsequent months Alex Koslov has returned to AAA as part of La Legión Extranjera and continued to make challenges to Extreme Tiger, who managed to retain the title in all of their matches. On June 6, 2010, at TripleMania XVIII Tiger lost the Cruiserweight Championship to Jack Evans in a four-way elimination match, which also included Nosawa and the man who eliminated him from the match, Christopher Daniels. Tiger's elimination was a direct result of someone coming to the ring wearing an Extreme Tiger mask, then revealing himself to be Rélampago. On March 18, 2011, Extreme Tiger defeated Carlito Caribbean Cool, El Mesías and L.A. Park to become the 2011 Rey de Reyes and earn a guaranteed shot at the AAA World Heavyweight Championship. Just three days later Extreme Tiger and Jack Evans defeated Los Maniacos (Silver King and Último Gladiador) to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship. Tiger and Evans made their first successful defense of the title on June 18 at TripleManía XIX, defeating the TNA team of Abyss and Mr. Anderson in a steel cage match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2016) Tiger made his TNA Wrestling debut at Lockdown 2014 in Miami, pulling off a huge win in his first match by defeating multi-time X Division champion, Manik! In TNA he goes by the ring name Tigre Uno. In the weeks leading up to his debut, a series of videos aired on IMPACT spotlighting the high-flying superstar. On December 12, 2016, Uno announced his departure from TNA. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Sabertooth Splash'' (450 Splash, sometimes to the outside of the ring) *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick :*Guillotina suicida :*Moonsault slam :*Reverse Samoan drop :*Tiger feint kick, sometimes using a chair :*Sleeper hold :*back chop :*springboard crossbody :*Diving Hurricanrana :*Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a bulldog *'Nicknames' :*"Gato Suicida" (Spanish for "Suicidal Cat") Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **AAA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Halloween (1) and Jack Evans (1) **Alas de Oro (2007) **Rey de Reyes (2011) *'Nuevo Generation Extrema' **NGX Extreme Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'166' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *[[Total Nonstop Action Wrestling|'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling']] **Global Impact Tournament (2015) - Team International (The Great Sanada, Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, Bram, Magnus, Rockstar Spud, Khoya, Sonjay Dutt and Angelina Love) **TNA X-Division Championship (1 time) *'Local promotions' **Baja California Lightweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:1998 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Fashion Culture Kitsch alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:America Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Living people Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Evolucion Lucha Libre alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:Kamicazes del Ring alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite current roster Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers